role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Cabron
Cabron (キャブロン Kyaburon) is an intergalactic mercenary and is an RP conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Cabron is one edgy dude; having many scars from lord who knows how many fights and battle's he's been in and wield a giant arm cannon, Cabron is has been in many fights. How many has he won, however, is a completely different story. He's arguably the smartest of the four currently known members of Vernonn's species, though this isn't saying much. He loves explosions.... a lot. History Debut: Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Cabron first appeared in RP where he was hired by Vernonn along with Zeek and Madarla to hunt down Redman. Cabron demonstrated his power by blowing up some trees at first, before then being deployed to fight for reals. Cabron searched around the woods for Redman for a while, then bumping into Zeek and asked if he had found him yet, to which Zeek replied that he didn't find Redman but he found something alright. Eight hours later, Cabron grew bored of the assignment and waiting so then he started firing his arm cannon at some bugs that were flying around. When then Zaranga appeared, followed by Redman, Cabron then got ready to fight him off. Following Zeek's and Madarla's defeats; Cabron then came in and fired his arm cannon all around Redman. Redman rolled around to avoid the blasts and then used his duplication attack and then ganged up on Caborn, to which Cabron then opened fire at his duplicates. While the duplicates were destroyed, Redman managed to defeat Cabron by delivering a powerful punch attack against his face, defeating him. Vernonn Black Cabron made a cameo in the RP where he was there to witness Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling. He asked Blue Doctor as to what Mecha-Vernonn could do, to which Blue Doctor then tested him out. Once Mecha-Vernonn went haywire, Cabron told everyone to duck and cover. Later on, he was also present for Vernonn Black's unveiling. The Cats The Internet Forgot Cabron made a brief appearance in the RP where he was seen greeting Vernonn back along with escorting Blue Doctor. He also corrected Vernonn a few times, much to Vernonn's annoyance. Abilities & Weapons * Arm Cannon: Cabron has a giant arm cannon that he wields on his left arm that he can use to fire giant, destructive energy blasts from that can cause big explosions. This is something Cabron really likes to use. * Flight: Cabron can fly at Mach 13. * Size Change: Cabron can change his size from normal to giant. * Extra Limbs: Cabron has two additional arms underneath his main arms. They could punch and slash when in use. Trivia * Wow talk about unfortunate names. * Cabron is an insult in Spanish, meaning something like "idiot" or "cuckhold". However it also is used to describe a male goat. * There was also a dragon villain in the Neo Empire who shared a similar name, but the two have nothing in common beyond the names. * Cabron is the first member of Vernonn's species to wield any weapons or have no horns. Although he could have lost them before. * He is meant to be a parody of edgy, 90's anti-heroes as well as Michael Bay, given his love for explosions. * His appearance is also meant to resemble Deathstroke/Slade Wilson from DC Comics. His arm cannon is also meant to be a reference to Samus Aran's arm cannon Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Parody Character